Trust Fall
by LittleBirdieChan
Summary: Little does Mabel know, Dipper has an old fashioned writing pen-pal who is fascinated in their adventures with the supernatural & just so happens to be moving to Oregon.
1. KILLER DEMON CHICKEN

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

A bus drive from Illinois to Oregon is the completely perfect way to torture somebody really slowly &amp; really painfully. You'd think the bus driver would make a few stops to grab a bite, or to stretch out your legs, or something! NOPE. Three whole straight days of pure driving. But a little pain was worth it. I was going live in Oregon and finally meet my online pen pal Dipper Pines, &amp; his sister Mabel at their Great Uncle's Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls.

The bus passed the "10 miles town border" sign. Finally. Oregon sure seemed like a great open state, but I think it's because I never seen so much forest or hidden waterfalls before. I was at the edge of my seat practically pressing my face to the window looking at the gorgeous scenery. Anything to distract me from pulverizing the kid from behind. I didn't know how long I could tolerate the little blonde boy kicking my seat. He kept making little snarky comments how my hair color looked like a "doo-doo" brown. His parents wouldn't even keep him in place they were too preoccupied with their technology. Like they've never used a cell phone in their lives before. I swear if weren't for Evan or Stanley giving me the idea of pulling out my pet rooster (Nippy) from his cage, I would've lost it right then and there.

That's right. Pet ROOSTER.

He pecked the little blonde boy's nose and then totally started blubbering.

Evan &amp; Stanley, were stupid geniuses like that. Genius 'cause they both have a big brain, but stupid 'cause their attitudes suck. I blame our parents they had us move a lot. It would always be hard on Evan &amp; Stanley 'cause they had to start over. New place, new school, new friends and a new home. I guess that's why they were so difficult. Especially Evan. Every time we moved, he seemed like an even worse of a jerk. Stanley's okay. In fact, quite the opposite of Evan. Stanley gets by with pure positivity. As for me. Well. I didn't mind. I liked to move. New places meant new adventures. Stanley, Evan and me were siblings. Even though we didn't look like it. The only thing similar between us were our odd egg shaped heads &amp; big peirced ears.

The bus FINALLY made its destined stop. I grabbed my backpack, Nippy's cage, practically shoved my way out through the hoard of people, hopped off the bus onto the pavement &amp; breathed in all that Oregon fresh air. I sighed. Oh yeah. Feels totally good. Then after about half hour of waiting for my two brothers, they looked just as relieved when they got out, and a little peeved.

"Could you have ran out of the bus any faster DOT?" That would be Evan scowling at me.

"You could've helped us with more luggage, speedy." And that would be Stanley.

I rested my hands on my hips. "Hey! It's not my fault you two decided to take a week to say your final good-byes, then have mom and dad tell me to stay with you two and pack ALL of your leftover clothes, then take the cruddiest road trip on a bus instead of a plane, AND I'd like to see you two carry a twelve pound backpack on your shoulder and drag around a rooster cage, yeah?"

Evan scoffs as he rolled his eyes, "We didn't need a whole speech. Twerp."

"Hey, speaking of rooster," Stanley piped in. "Where's Nippy?"

I snapped a glance. "I thought you guys put him back in his cage!"

"We did." Bluntly said Evan.

"Weeell-he's not. In. His. Cage." Stanley nervously chuckled.

"WHAT?" I cried balling up my fists. "Are you serious? You guys, we have to look for him!"

Evan crossed his arms. "We can look for that bird AFTER we've met up with mom and dad. I'm not lugging around suit cases to some place I don't even know!"

Stanley looked reluctantly at me scratching his forehead. He usually does this whenever Evan and me got into it, and had to choose sides. "Sorry, speedy," Stanley said. "Evan has a point."

I glared at Stanley then at Evan. "I'm NOT meeting up with mom and dad until I find Nippy!"

Evan's scowl worsened. "Oh C'MON DOT. You aren't seriously going to play the tatrum card are you?"

"Guys can we please calm down-"

"Excuse me? Just the other day you blew a fuse because you didn't want to sit in front of the bus!"

Bickering between Evan and me was normal. But lately it's been happening more often and longer. I have no idea why. I'd usually feel bad, since Stanley gets in the middle of it and tries to break it off. After what seemed liked forever of going back and forth, we stopped when we heard a big lady with a lazy eye, off the bus station cry out, "KILLER DEMON CHICKEN!"

"NIPPY!" I ran toward the direction where the big lady yelled.

"DOT!"

"HEY! Speedy, don't run off by yourself-"

I know it's going to sound totally weird, but, Nippy, is like my only best friend. Some people like dogs or cats. Me? I LOVE roosters. I won Nippy at a fair. The game was you get five minutes to catch the rooster if caught it you kept it. I did it under two. Ever since, I took care of him. I was never really good with people. Neither was Nippy. He would always chase strangers away for me. People tend to freak me out, and whenever I even THINK of trying to make a new friend I feel like I'm about to blow chunks. Nippy would always make me feel better when I was at my worse. He's important to me. I mentioned before that I liked moving around, finding adventures and whatnot. Truth? It was actually scary. Especially without my white feathered friend.

Gravity Falls was surprisingly a small town. It reminded me of one of those old western movie sets where two guys with guns face off. Only instead of desert and tumble weeds, it was forest and a lot of mountain grounds. I had to catch my breath when I lost track of Nippy. What's worse I was lost. Luckily for me, I over heard two odd police men talking about a "crazy demon chicken" running around loose in the woods up the hill. Great. More running. I regretted ever ignoring Stanley and Evan about meeting up with mom and dad first. It's when I found Nippy's talon tracks along a path leading into the woods that I decided NOT to give up just yet. I was glad it was the middle of the day so I wouldn't be wandering around a creepy dark forest and I was also glad I wasn't the only one on the path. There were local tourists trail blazing. I couldn't believe it was so chilly. Then again, Oregon was a mountain state. I untied my black hoodie off my waist and slipped my arms into it. Cozy.

I heard yells and a completely loud animalistic gutteral sound I'm too famliar with. Nippy! I finally caught up to him. I think the place was a lot scarier for Nippy than it was for me. I ran making an attempt to catch him, but I ended up in dirt and a couple of tourists stared awkwardly. I gathered my composure then slightly laughed and pointed where Nippy went. "Roosters. Heh."

I ended up finding Nippy in front of a enormous cabin with a tall strange native totem poll up front. "I'm getting tired of this chasing game, Nippy! Surrender."

Nippy only strutted a couple of small steps staring at me with his beady little black eyes. It was like the fair all over. Standing off. Me. And feather ball. I made my way slowly toward my rooster friend while he had his eyes locked on me, then before he even made an attempt on taking another step, I ran for him with my arms extended. Of course I just had to make the mistake of not noticing the boy in front of Nippy. Just as I was about to capture Nippy, Nippy caught the boy off guard by hopping into his arms, only to be thrown back to the ground, then I tackled straight into the boy knocking both of us down. I groaned. Then quickly caught my breath.

"Crud!" I muttered. I was completely flustered by the fact that I knocked over a boy! Not only that We were touching noses. Then I quickly backed away sitting. "I am SO sorry! I didn't see you. OH MY GOSH. This is so embarassing. Are you okay?"

Nippy clucked. Like he was laughing.

The boy sat up. Smiling. Good. He wasn't mad. He looked about my age. Give or take. Eleven, maybe twelve? He dusted off a blue and white cap with a pine tree logo in the front, that had fallen off his curly brown hair, then set it back on his head. "No worries." He said. "It was an accident right?"

* * *

**NOTE: ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS however I do own my characters Stanley, Evan, &amp; DOT.**

**OMIGOSH! (That's 'OMG')**

**I could NOT get the freakin' opening theme song out of my head! So I decided to write a fan fiction while listening to it over &amp; over . . . &amp; OVER again. ****ANYWAYS. Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing this so far. Hopefully there's more where this came from. COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter to me.**


	2. Mystery ' ' HACK

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

The self inflicted embarrassment wasn't the worst part. The worst part was MORE of it. Not only did I knocked a boy off his socks, he didn't even get hurt. At all. While I did. I got hurt and I didn't notice it until he pointed it out. "I think the real question is, are YOU all right?"

"Yeah. I'm totally fine." I nervously laughed. "Why?"

"Don't freak out. But," The boy pointed at me, "there's a nasty trail of blood coming from your nose."

I did the exact opposite of what he said and totally freaked out. "WHAT? Are you serious?" I ran the back of my left hand over my nose. Sure enough there was a smudge of red on it. "OMIGOSH. GROSS!" I yelled. Not exactly the first impression I wanted to make to the first person I met in Gravity Falls. The boy with the pine tree logo on his hat stood up, dusted himself off, offered me a hand, then I took it with mine, particularly the one without blood on it, &amp; stood up.

"Come on," He said politely. Tugging on my right hand. "I think I know where I can find some tissues."

"Oh I think I caused enough trouble!" I piped in. "I just wanted my pet rooster back-"

"Really. No trouble at all! Wait." He paused. "Did you just say pet rooster?"

"Yeah?" I replied looking at Nippy, finally safe, tucked under my left arm. Great. He must think I'm some crazy person who lives with a demonic chicken or something. I felt weak in the knees and tired from running up the hill to capture my feathered friend not to mention kind of freaked out &amp; awkward. Freaked out because my older brothers were probably losing their heads trying to find me. I kind of ran off without warning. Awkward because a complete stranger was trying to make small talk with me.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new? Or on vacation?" The boy interrupted my thoughts.

"New." I mumbled, realizing he was still holding my hand.

The boy pulled me toward the cabin up front, I started to protest, but then caught myself staring at it, oddly enough the cabin looked very enormous front its front view. It was a gift shop or an attraction sight or something. Judging by the people coming in and out with key chains &amp; t-shirts. I blinked at the sign on the roof. Mystery Shack? Well. The 'S' was fallen out of place. So it kind of looked like Mystery HACK. What kind of place was a Mystery HACK? The answer wasn't really what I expected as I entered the shop. It was amazing. It was weird. And . . . I don't even know. Oddly familiar? And I wondered why.

The people in the shop were very lively. Especially what appeared to be two employees . . . having a dance off? One was a slender tall teenaged girl wearing flannel and rabbit eared hat the ones a lumber jack would wear in the winter, she also had long red hair running down her back. The other employee was a big bellied guy wearing the store's logo on his shirt it was a large question mark, he kind of reminded me of a mouse the way his two front teeth point out. I was guessing that the two employees were on lunch break. Since they ignored the customers cruising around.

The boy was trying to get the employees' attention but the music was too loud, he tried to yell louder, but then he walked me over behind the cashier station to the stereo lowering down the volume. THEN he yelled at the top his lungs. Which totally startled the employees, and funny enough, himself. He clears his throat. "Do guys by any chance know where the first aid kit is?"

The girl and big belly dude looked at the boy funny.

"What?" He asked.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend." The girl smiled.

"Dude!" Laughed the big guy. "Nice."

"WHAT?" The boy and I said in unison. It's when we realized we were still holding hands that we immediately let go. Then heard another girl's voice pipe in.

"GIRLFRIEND? My brother has girlfriend?" It came from a doorway deep within the shop. The girl wore a knit turtle neck sweater, a skirt, flats, braces, who looked like she was eleven or twelve, &amp; a lot like her brother, the boy with the pine tree logo on his hat. I'm guessing they were twins? She looked like she was hyped up on sugar or something. She kept bouncing off the walls. Asking question after question. "How did you two guys meet? Was it love at first site? OH MY GAAAWSH. How rude of me! My name's Mabel. I feel like I'm about to barf." She laughs.

"Ew! Mabel! Back off a little. You just took a dive off a staircase not too long ago."

"I'm TOTALLY fine!"

"And she's NOT my girlfriend. She's . . . she's, sorry, what was your name again?" The boy looked at my current direction.

My legs felt like jelly. "Demitri Octavia Teirney."

"Yeah. That."

"You can just call me DOT, though." I shrugged.

The boy continued. "We just literally ran into each other a couple minutes ago. And she's hurt. Now. Where's the first aid kit? Annnd you're not listening to me."

Mabel was too distracted by Nippy. "COOL! A CHICKEN!"

"He's actually a rooster." I muttered.

"COOL! A ROOSTER! What's his name? I have pet pig. His name's Waddles!"

"Nippy."

"HI Nippy! My name's-"

"MABEL!"

"Oh RIGHT. Sorry, bro-bro. It's where my blood and guts were spilled all over by the staircase." She pointed in the direction she came from.

The boy quickly left. And I was stuck with the girl named Mabel she kept spewing on and on about random stuff. I didn't know how to respond. So I just kept nodding my head or shook it every chance I had. I was too distracted by the merchandise in the shop and the weird creepy attractions in glass boxes. They reminded me of the creepy weird stuff from a side show where I use to live back in LA. Only instead of two headed babies, bearded ladies, and sword swallowing performers, the place had more wild animalistic two headed critters, bearded dragons and mythological monsters. Then a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I understood why shop seemed oddly familiar.

The boy came back with the first aid kit. He sighed. "Lucky for you my sister didn't waste ALL of the bandages." He gave Mabel a funny look and handed me a bandage.

"They have glitter designs! You know anything that sparkles is my weakness."

I accidently smiled as I took the bandage. "Thanks . . . uh?"

"Oh. Dipper. My name's Dipper."

I looked at him awkwardly. "As in Pines?"

"Yeah. How did you know-"

"Oh my gosh. You're the one that made the guides to the unknown! I'm huge fan."

"Really?"

Mabel piped in the excitement. "Oh. Ohhh! What's happening guys? Is this chemistry going on?"

I continued, "I'm literally the first person to comment on all of your videos."

Dipper took a little while to get it, but when he did, "Wait. Are you Skyler?"

"Finally!" I laughed. "Yeah. It's my last name. I'm the one who kept sending you personal messages after words, which eventually turned into-"

"Letters." Dipper nodded.

"LOVE letters?" Asked Mabel.

I shook my head. "No. More like, uh,"

"Pen-pals." Replied Dipper.

"Yeah. Exactly." I nodded.

Mabel grinned completely baffled though. "I have NO idea what that is."

"It's like an old fashioned way to make friends all over the world. Exchanging messages and conversations through letters." Dipper explained. "What are the chances that you'd meet one in person though, I don't know. But it's pretty amazing." He smiled.

I couldn't believe it. I managed to make a friend or two. And they were the ones I was hoping to meet when I had arrived to Oregon. And I did! Time just flew by afterwards. Dipper and Mabel took the liberty to show me around the Mystery Shack. Which I was so psyched about. Sure it was a tourist trap, just so their great uncle Stan can scam people off their money, I thought they were joking, but I didn't care if it was true or not. It was funny. I looked at an antique owl clock noticing it was practically evening or night time.

Oh CRUD. Stanley and Evan!

* * *

**NOTE: I couldn't wait to get this second chapter done. I got incredible feedback!**

**Thank you: _sparkles4life,_ _TheSimileyGuest_,&amp;_ wookiestephenreep_** **for being the first three to follow. I'm glad you're enjoying my fan-fiction so far. I'll try my best to write a new chapter as soon as possible.**

**As for everyone else, thank you for reading. COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. Whatever. It doesn't really matter to me.**


	3. Letters From Skyler, To Pines

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

A gorgeous sunset overlooked the horizon line of mountain grounds in Gravity Falls. Casting creepy shadows from trees in the woods. I thought it looked pretty before when I first arrived in town. But now? Seriously awesome.

Too bad the breathtaking moment was short lived when two tall, really peaved, &amp; really tired teenaged boys were yelling in my face, in public, at a police station. Evan &amp; Stanley. Mostly Evan, really. He just loved to yell at the top of his lungs. People were starting to stare. It must've been weird for them overhearing personal problems coming out from a stuck up fashionable punk &amp; a socially awkward, little girl. And it must've been REALLY weird for Mabel &amp; Dipper who were outside gawking at Evan &amp; me go at it.

It's like this, yeah? Mabel &amp; Dipper were not only really nice about showing me the way back to town, they took me there personally. I didn't mind of course. It totally caught me off guard. I wasn't use to the whole, "We're friends now" thing. It was going to take some time. Anyways. I told Mabel &amp; Dipper about my situation, about how my pet rooster, Nippy, went missing when I first set foot into Gravity Falls, that I ran out on my brothers without warning, right? That they were probably losing their heads trying to find me. That wasn't the case AT ALL. See. Evan's a real jerk. A bigger nastier jerk now when I discovered he didn't even so much as move from the bus station, let alone help Stanley find me. Then. Evan did leave the bus station &amp; had the funny idea of leaving my personal stuff behind to meet our mom &amp; dad in our new home. So. The reason Evan was really peaved off &amp; yelling in my face now was because he seriously got lectured, got told to go to the police to start a search party, &amp; apologize when he finally found me for purposely losing my stuff. Of course Evan didn't do anything above. He just blew up the minute we locked eyes in the police station, instantly we had each other by the throats. Figuratively speaking, I mean. Not literally.

"HEY! Don't walk away from me DOT. I'm not finished with you!" Yelled Evan.

"Oh. I think you are. You seriously need to chill, bro." Stanley piped in, turning his head toward my direction. "BOTH of you."

I ignored them, turning my back on my brothers, bringing my hood up to my short messy hair, then put my olive hands in my hoodie's pockets. It was seriously freezing now. Or maybe it was me. My face felt like it was burning. I was tired. I was hungry. And I was ready to kick a complete stranger in parts that shall not be named. I sighed as I made my way out of the police station. I started to mumble under my breath completely unaware about Mabel &amp; Dipper's existance until I noticed them by a dark wood bench next to the station. I blinked. "What are you guys still doing here?" I forced an awkward smile.

"Totally NOT stalking you, or eavesdropping, or anything like that-" Mabel got pinched in cheek by Dipper. "OWowowOWWW!"

Dipper let go. "What she meant was . . . we just wanted to make sure you were all right. Hopefully didn't cause you any trouble, and whatnot."

I waved my hand. "Oh. NO trouble at all. Seriously. That back there-" I pointed my thumb back the station at Evan yelling at Stanley. "That was my bad. You guys . . . you guys are great." I sighed.

Mabel laughed. "Don't we know it!" She placed a sticker on my forehead that she took out of her skirt's pocket of a looney tiger with a speech bubble saying _YOU'RE GRRRREAT._

Dipper gave a friendly smile, "Well. If you need anything, _ANYTHING_ at all we'll be at the Mystery Shack." He gave my shoulder a good pat.

"Yeah!" Mabel piped in. "Welcome to the neighborhood DOT."

"Thanks." I said. "Really. For all your help today."

"Anytime!" The siblings said in unision. Waving good-night.

As soon as I finally arrived to my new home I was immediately greeted by mom and dad. They were worried sick making calls, looking everywhere for me &amp; whatever. Evan just rolled his eyes &amp; scoffed. And Stanley laughed. I invaded the fridge, made a turkey-tuna sub, and then went straight to my new room. Which to my surprise was all settled. All of my boxes were unpacked, and my funiture was in place, but my personal stuff, the stuff that made me, _ME_ was still left untouched. The place was nothing much look to at just a plain old flat with four bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a small kitchen, &amp; a big living room. My parents were small antique collectors, somewhat sellers too, &amp; journalists. They liked to travel a lot, they never settle in a place twice, unless it was for a long time. Last time was a long time. It's why it took forever to settle in this time. If that made any sense.

Anyways. I was looking for letters in the last box that needed to be unpacked. They were letters Dipper and I exchanged just a couple of weeks ago. We went by last names in our letters. He was Pines &amp; I was Skyler. We introduced ourselves formally. Without giving out our first names because we both thought they were really dorky. When I found them I had forgotten they were in a fat stack, about fifty envalopes tied with a light blue ribbion, each one with more stamps than the last, since I kept moving the letters traveled everywhere too.I made two copies of each letter I worte. One I kept so I could remember what I wrote &amp; the other was sent to Dipper I particularly liked the first letter I sent. And the letter I recieved. I sat on my bed reading all of the letters beginning to end.

Our conversations were never dull.

_Hey Pines,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I'm switching to hand written letters again. I really enjoy our online conversations, but I'm really old fashioned. I love to write! I tend to move a lot so I can't have internet access all the time. I'm currently in Illinois Chicago. You know, the windy city with 'BIG BEAN' attraction site in it? My parents were thinking about moving again and pretty soon. So soon that they started packing! Which is kind of a shame. It's been nearly a half a year since we last moved. It's kind of going to be really rough once we do. Especially since it's summer and it's scolding hot. I really don't like summer. I tend to get really moody and blow up at the most randomest of times!_

_As I mention blowing up, the strangest thing happened to me, when my parents started packing the other day. Right. So. I was unplugging lamps all over the house, I was so sure that they were all unplugged, when this really old classy lamp suddenly flickered on. It was one of those lamps that you had to pull by it's string to turn it off, I t pulled on it to turn it off, but it turned back on. I thought it was busted. So I unscrewed the light bulb, right? And I as I held it, it was still on! It was flickering though, &amp; it gave me really bad vibes, dude. There was a severe energy coming at it so intense. It was flipping scary! And before I knew it the light bulb popped. Just like that. Then I heard a weird laugh._

_Either I was going crazy at the time having heat stroke or some crud, OR that may very be a haunting that just happened. What do you think, Pines? I know you &amp; your sister experience weird stuff all the time, right? It's not just me?_

_SKYLER_

_Hey Skyler,_

_I don't mind the letters at all. It actually keeps me away from turning into some tech zombie. I don't know how teenagers can be so addicted to their cellphones or the internet. Anyways. Chicago. Amazing! I heard the hot dogs there are really good. And it really is a shame that you're moving after living there for such a long time. But hey. New home, new adventure. Right? And how could you hate summer? No school, no teachers telling you what to do, just FUN, FUN, FUN. With very long vacation times._

_As for the light bulb incident you went through, that my friend, was some type of poltergeist. A ghost or other supernatural being responsible for physical disturbances. Now. It could either be by loud noises or some things being thrown around. But, you, you apparently had a ghost trying make contact. Since it seemed like it was teasing you or something._

_I don't think you're crazy at all. In fact, just the other day my sister, a couple of older kids, &amp; I had the brilliant idea to hang out in a convenience store where supposedly an old couple died. It wasn't all far from the truth when we found the outlines of two bodies spray painted on the floor. One of the older kids dared me to lay in one of the outlines, which I did &amp; then all havoc broke loose. My sister got possessed by one of the ghosts who totally flipped out because he was annoyed by the older kids that reminded him how he &amp; his wife died from double heart attacks. Long story short. It was a pretty epic supernatural encounter. My sister was fine, afterwards in case you're wondering. She thought she was flipping out on expired candy. Funny right?_

_PINES_

Our letters pretty much went on like that. Our conversations were typically about encounters with the supernatural. I had a freaky fetish for the FREAKY. I love paranormal stuff. Ghost encounters &amp; monsters. _WHOO_. My parents didn't understood that. I hardly did myself, but it was like what football meant to people who loved sports. Or what comics meant to nerds. My parents also thought it was why I had a hard time making friends. Evan also made snarky comments every now and then that I was weird. And Stanley liked my hobby.

Well. I didn't care what people thought. I am me. I can only be me. Dipper Pines kind of understood that. And he accepted that. He &amp; his sister.

* * *

**NOTE: I felt like I kind of trailed off a little in this chapter. -shrugs- I dunno. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you _MoonlightStranger _****for being another follower in my fan fiction. And thank you _NosyStarStain_ for making me laugh with your comment. AND thanks to everyone else's feedback. I'm glad you're all enjoying my fan fiction. More shall be coming your way. HUZZUH.**

**For others, COMMENT (PARTICULARLY A NICE ONE), FAVORITE, FOLLOW. Or whatever. It doesn't really matter to me. :]**


	4. Siblings, Letters & A Secret OH MY!

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

It's been a good long week in Gravity Falls. Mabel, Dipper, &amp; I are solid as thieves. An expression I never thought I'd get to use. Nothing says "we're best friends" better than having a water balloon fight, pranking an old great uncle Stan, mud pies with Waddles the pig, or duck-duck ROOSTER. Today, Mabel &amp; Dipper were going to bring me in on a huge secret. I never had anyone entrust me with a secret before. I was so totally psyched. Things were about to get serious.

I got up. Got dressed, threw on a new aqua-blue tanktop which looked like a dress since it reached all the way to my knees, kept my black skinnies on, &amp; tied my favorite black hoodie to my waist. Couldn't do much with my brown hair. Since it was short &amp; no matter how many times I'd brush it, it'll go back to its usual duck tail form. So annoying. I stood in front of a the mirror that was next to my bed. YUP. Still a dorky awkward little girl. I sighed.

So. I decided to go back to the Mystery Shack as soon as I ate brunch with the fam-bam. Mom &amp; dad were probably getting friendly with the locals judging by their absence at the breakfast table. They left a huge buffet though. Seeing as my brothers ate like hogs. I only saw Stanley sitting alone at the breakfast table with a messy curly blonde rat's nest, wearing his lazy clothes on; a band's t-shirt, sweatpants, &amp; man slippers with socks on. His crimson eyes were locked on a phone as he ate a bowl of cereal. Me? I couldn't have eaten a breakfast sammich with everything in it any faster. Nearly choking I drank a cup of OJ. "Whoa there speedy! Why are you in such a hurry?"

Honestly? I didn't want to be greeted by Evan. He and I were STILL going at it. You'd think after an entire of week of constant aruging over the smallest of things, we'd make room to make up. NOPE. Plus. If he was feeling lazy today he'd have a serious case of mornng breath. "I just want to get my adventure on!" I half lied with a mouthful of toast.

"Since when did you start adventuring, DOT?" Evan scoffed coming out of his room.

I slid off my seat, aiming for the door as I slipped my feet into my sneakers, before he &amp; I even locked eyes. "Since always." I answered tying the last shoe lace. When I finally faced Evan, "WHOA."

Looking up from his phone, "You're looking fabulous, bro." Chuckled Stanley.

Obviously Evan didn't. His mohawk wasn't brushed into place. It was messy &amp; the long part of his black hair that was suppose to be standing up, was dangling all over his face. He didn't even wear a fresh fancy rocker's outfit, he was still in his pajamas. Which was totally abnormal for him. He was such a clean neat freak. He glared at Stanley. "Shut up." Evan scowled holding his head. "I didn't get any sleep again last night. Now my head's killing me like crazy." He huffed.

"Seriously? Dude. It's been an entire week, man, what's wrong?"

"YOU and your constant talking."

"Whoa! What talking bro? You know I always knock myself out with a food coma."

"You're the one closest to my room. You're the one with phone. And you're very loud. Do the math."

"My phone's always on charge at night. You know it crashes when it's charging. Plus I don't talk. I message, yeah? PSSH. No talks on the phone anymore. Who does that?"

"Don't make excuses."

"I'm NOT!"

"Maybe you're dreaming and you THINK you hear voices." I piped in.

Evan scoffs. "No asked you twerp. Butt out. I heard Stanley clear as day!"

"It couldn't have been Stanley though! After I had to use the bathroom last night, I saw him with a pile of microwave burrito wraps next to his bed. Completely knocked out. Plus he had the unconcious toots! You know you farts a lot in his sleep."

"Do not." Muttered Stanley.

"It WAS him, all right? Buzz off."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." I folded my arms to my chest. "Maybe it's the boogey man that keeps you awake all night."

"HAR. HAR. You're SO funny." Evan had the brilliant idea of chucking a spoonful of egg in my face. I nearly lost it all over the breakfast table.

"EW. GROSS!" I wiped off my left cheek. "YOU JERK. Why would you do that-" If it wasn't Stanley getting in between (once again) I would've seriously socked one on Evan in the face, right then and there. I really would've too. I was tired of his constant negativity and bickering.

"Okaaay! Can we PLEASE not have this first thing the morning?" Stanley started to scratch an invisble itch on his forehead. Then he sighed glancing at my direction. "Weren't you going to get your adventure on, speedy?" He said.

"Yeah. Go have fun with your imaginary friends &amp; your pet rooster DOT."

"EV!" Snapped Stanley.

"I HAVE friends. Which is more than an effort you've made since we got here!"

Again. We were at each other's throats. Figuratively speaking, not literally I mean. And It all ended by me slamming the door shut on my way out. I kicked dirt. Did a few rounds of pacing &amp; muttering under my breath. It was all good . . . ISH. What really did the trick was readng a letter from Dipper on my way to the Mystery Shack. I kept some of them in my hoodie. It was kind of embarassing to say the least. It was like having a security blanket. I had to take them wherever I go. Sometimes I couldn't bring Nippy anywhere at anytime. Mainly because I'd have to carry him everywhere I go, he also loves to run around loose, &amp; it was hard catch him at times. If only people invented leashes for roosters.

Anyways. I took out a random evalope. Conveniently enough the letters were about siblings.

**_Hey Pines,_**

**_I'm in New York. And I am FURIOUS. Be thankful you only have a sister, &amp; ONLY a sister, &amp; not two older siblings that love to give you a hard time. My brothers (Stanley &amp; Evan) have been driving me nuts! Well. One of them actually. Evan. Recently he's been acting like a royal jerk. I haven't the slightest idea why. Maybe it's because we're moving again in about a week. I know it's always hard on him. But it doesn't give the excuse to be mean all the time. He keeps making snarky little comments. Saying that I'm weird for liking the paranormal. That's not even the worse part. His comments hit me where it hurts at times too. Is that normal between siblings? Seriously. Do you &amp; sister butt heads every other minute?_**

**_Mentioning butting heads, I could've sworn I saw two men literally smacking their heads together in Central park. Like. Mountain goats do when they're trying to lose their horns. Or something. I thought maybe, they were agressive satyrs? That's the only weird thing I've witnessed so far. No extreme ghost hauntings or monsters. Sadly, enough._**

**_Sorry I haven't been writing lately. It's been one stressful month,_**

**_SKYLAR_**

_**Hey Skylar,**_

_**The BIG APPLE, huh? And you're leaving already? I could understand why your brothers give you such a hard time. I would be really upset, too, if I was moving on short notice. But as you mentioned it doesn't give them the excuse to be rude.**_

_**It's funny that you mention butting heads with a sibling. Just the other day Mabel had it in for me for not dressing up for Summerween, it's a thing in this town, Gravity Falls loves Halloween so much that they celebrate it twice. Mabel &amp; I always dressed up in matching costumes since we're twins &amp; all. Like: she was the salt to my pepper one time, then she was a spoon I was a fork. We even dressed up as conjoined zombies once too. Anyways. I told Mabel that I thought we were getting too old to be trick O treating. I was also invited to this summerween party that I didn't want to miss out on, Mabel found out of course. And she flipped out.**_

_**Did I mention there was this monster we had to bring candy to before the end of the evening? It was named the "Summerween Trickster" It wasn't all that scary in the beginning. I thought it was some weird hobo with a horrible smiley mask costume that knocked on doors begging for more candy than he should. When it actually turned out to be an animated rejected candy monster. The weirdest thing I encountered so far this summer.**_

_**Regardless of the monster made out of candy, Mabel &amp; I made up. It's what siblings do. She told me she was really disappointed in me because halloween was our thing. She wanted to make room for more memories of us in our silly little costumes before we get too old to dress up anymore.**_

_**I'm sure this whole "war of words" with your brother will blow over, Skylar. Just keep your head up.**_

_**PINES**_

Totally unware that I made it to the Mystery Shack, without so much as looking up from my letters, I head butted straight into Dipper. The letters I held scattered in every direction. "Ow!" I groaned, then did a little stangled gasp.

"We've seriously got to stop meeting like this, DOT." Dipper laughed as he massaged his forehead, with a revealed mess of curly brown hair. His head looked pretty vacant without his hat that had fallen off.

My face was burning. OMIGOSH. I could've just died of embarassment right then and there. "Sorry!" I said as I was gathering the letters off the ground. "Um . . . " I grabbed Dipper's hat.

"Thanks. And it's cool! I got those-Wait a minute-" Dipper formed a confused smile. "Are these YOUR letters?" He took the liberty to examine them.

"Yeah . . . ?" I muttered.

Dipper patted down his chest as if to check for a lost item, then took something out his navy blue vest's pocket. He waved a couple of envalopes. "I was just reading a few of them too!"

I awkwardly smiled. As it turns out Dipper liked to carry letters in his pocket too. He told me he got to wondering where he'd put them in the mess of things of his room. When he found them in a secret stash of hidden important things. We were commenting about our adventures with the paranormal &amp; the strange events that we've witnessed throughout the entire summer so far.

"Oh. OH. AWWW ~ You two are SO CUTE! Are you STILL exchanging love letters behind my back?" Mabel. For some odd reason, was camouflaged with the shack.

"MABEL! What the heck? Were you eavesdropping this entire time? Wait. Why are you completely painted like wood?"

I stilfed a laugh. "Yeah seriously."

"Hey! You guys seriously forgot didn't you? We were gonna have an extreme battle of hide and seek. We all agreed that DOT was it. I even decided that I would hide all night until you arrived." Mabel pointed at me. "BUT noooo. Then I wake up to this LOVE DOVEY YUCK FEST."

"I didn't agree to this-OH. Mabel! I told you to HIDE because then I'll SEEK you out because DOT was in the room and I didn't want her to know about . . . " Dipper reluctantly looked at me. "you know, the THING. At the time."

I knitted an eyebrow. Then I thought. OH. The SECRET. I got excited.

"OH! RIGHT. I completely forgot. WELL. What are we waiting for bro-bro? Let's take her upstairs!" Mabel slid a wood painted arm around my shoulder &amp; escorted me into the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**NOTE: FINALLY! CHAPTER 4. Sorry for the delay. It's been a long week. And I had to make up for loss time, so that's why the chapter is so chunky. :l**

**Thank you **_micahk, Zoeyance _**for two more followers of my fan fiction. I really appreciate it! And thank you **_Zoeyance _**for making me laugh with your comment. The story is just getting started and more chapters shall be coming your way. HUZZUH! XD**

**To everyone else who decided to read, COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter to me. **


	5. Thunder Clouds

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Mabel and Dipper shared a room in the upstairs house part of the Mystery Shack. It looked like an oversized attic. Its ceiling overlooking a vanishing point, having one trianglular window in the middle of the room, two beds on opposite sides, with completely different personal belongings for each one. The right side was filled of boy band posters, the color pink, glitter, scrap books, stickers, &amp; Waddles the pig. Mabel's side. The left side was filled with a lot of diagrams for who knows what, note-books, an old beaten up laptop, amazing pictures with strange creepy monsters on them, a camera, &amp; . . . oh boy. Just a total mess. Dipper's side of the room. It smelled kind of musty. Like really old books &amp; wet wood. Not to mention a hint of smelly socks.

"Welcome to the _CASA_ of _LA_ Mystery Twins." Mabel spun into the room while waving her arms in the air, grinning revealing the tiny bits of metal from her teeth.

"Yeah. Excuse the mess. We aren't exactly big on cleaning since we already do it as a part time job in the shop." Dipper sighed. "Do you wanna, maybe," He made a circular motion with his hand in front his face while staring at Mabel who was still covered in wood colored paint. "before we introduce DOT in our little secret?"

She laughed. "WHOOPS. I still need to wash don't I? Be back in a few. Don't start without me! All right?" She paused before she made it out the room. "And hey!" She added, "If you two wanna _make out_ while you wait-"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"MABEL!" Shouted Dipper.

Mabel skipped out of the room laughing louder than ever. Then Dipper &amp; I stared at each other in an uncomfortable pause. He then quickly made small talk, asking about if my 'war of words' with my older brother, Evan, was still happening. I explained the recent fight from this morning.

"Wow. Your brother can be really mean." Dipper said as I finished.

"Yeah." I muttered. "I just want it to stop. Something's eating at him. I want to know what. You know? Evan wasn't always so . . . so . . . "

"Mean?"

"Yeah." I laughed. We made ourselves comfortable on the ground sitting next to each other on bean bag chairs. We didn't notice Mabel lurking in the room until she squealed.

"It's so hard NOT to ship you guys. Look at you, sharing your feelings all openly like that-" Dipper threw a stuffed tiger in Mabel's face. I felt my ears burning.

"OKAY." Dipper said. "Down to business."

"LOVEY DOVEY BUSNIESS-" Another stuffed animal was chucked in her face. This time a huge panda. "OOF!"

Dipper scattered out a few spiral notebooks &amp; journals. He grabbed a fat old brown journal. Its pages yellow, the cover made out of velvet with a few rips in the back, a tiny magnify glass hung by a ribbon from its spine, &amp; in the front cover, a golden hand with an extra finger, printed on its palm was a number 3. Dipper explained when he had first arrived in Gravity Falls he found the journal hidden in a fake tree stump, its pages written by an anonymous author who has encountered a variety of supernatural monsters &amp; strange events. Dipper &amp; Mabel have been trying to find the journal's author, but each time when it seemed like they've gotten a clue, they only find more questions. I was totally in awe. "Holy crud." I said.

"Yeah!" Mabel agreed. "Dipper's been losing sleep over this whole mystery guy who wrote the journal. You do NOT want to see bro-bro when he's totally tired. He looks horrible with the bags under his eyes, he gets all awkward and sweaty, &amp; oh don't get me started countless days when he hasn't showered-"

"Mabel. SHUT IT." Dipper cleared his throat, "Anyways. We've also had our fair share encounters with the supernatural. As I mentioned in our letters, DOT."

"So. Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Well!" Mabel began. "We got to thinking that you're totally cool. For liking mysteries, &amp; monsters, &amp; a lot of other junk, like we do."

"We thought you'd like to join us, you know, help us find the author." Finished Dipper.

"Really?" I said.

"But you totally have to keep it under wraps because people might think you're crazy."

"Not only that, people are also trying to get their hands on the journal."

I paused. Speechless for a few good long minutes. I wasn't so use to being a part of things. Especially when it came to making real friends. I must've taken a while to answer because I felt the twins gazing at me. "Well." I finally blubbered. "If you're asking, how can I refuse? I SO want to join you guys!"

Mabel &amp; Dipper both cheered. Which made me jump out of my skin for some odd reason. The day went past me afterwards. I met their Grunkle Stan, the two employees who I know the names of now (Soos &amp; Wendy), &amp; a couple of locals. Before I knew it, it was evening. Mabel &amp; Dipper wanted me to stay over for dinner, but I told them my parents would probably freak out since I never stay out past dinner. So I thanked for for their invite &amp; decided I should go home.

The way home was still kind of hard to figure out &amp; not to mention very creepy. Going through a bunch of woods on trails that you can easily follow, could also easily get you lost. Luckily for me Dipper &amp; Mabel offered to help. They were talking about the time when they succeeded getting rid of a creepy psychic child named Gideon from stealing the deed of the Mystery Shack &amp; then had to fight a dream demon called Bill Cypher. Demons are sketchy that's all knew.

Just about when Mabel told the part when Dipper came in for the rescue, we overlooked the town square. "Aw. Crud. Home already?" I said.

"Just when I was about to tell you about the kittens for fists!" Mabel cried.

Dipper just rolled his eyes smiling. "Guess we have to save the rest of the story for later."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Guess so."

Wind started to pick up. Which was normal since it was hill tops and all. But it was weird. Very weird. I've noticed this the minute I got out of the shack. It wasn't a gentle gust kind of wind. It was like someone had shoved you, kind of wind. I nearly stumbled. "Okay." I said. "What is that? The wind is totally sketchy."

"It's probably a storm brewing." Dipper shrugged. "Summer rains. You could never predict them."

"Oh my gosh yeah! Check out those pretty thunder clouds." Mabel pointed at the sky.

I cocked my head back to the left looking where Mabel pointed. "Um . . . "

The clouds seemed normal enough for a storm, but they had a weird neon green &amp; purple glow to them. Weirder yet they were hovering over Gravity Falls &amp; only Gravity Falls they were closing over the town like a huge dome. Were clouds suppose to look so sinister?

"Thaaat . . . can't be good." Dipper commented noticing the weird colors too.

Thunder cracked making the ground shake violently as lighting flashed. Mabel yelled as she fell flat on her butt. "Seriously not good!" Mabel agreed. "Those clouds are seriously starting to give me the heebee-jeebees you guys."

"What's happening?" I asked a little frightened. Lighting struck the ground this time. I heard a strangled gasp.

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled.

Lying on the ground was a body steaming with an awkward green color of smoke.

* * *

**NOTE: WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 5! I decided to get some supernatural shit going. That's why it took me so long to update. Pfft.**

**I saw the recent episode of Gravity Falls the other day, "Not What He Seems" &amp; all I got to comment on is OMFG. I just hope it does not end there. Like, the entire show together. I would be really peeved if it did.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**Thank you again **_Zoeyance _**for making me laugh &amp; for your support -gives you a cookie- (LOL) More shall be coming your way!**

**As for everyone else WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? COMMENT (particularly a nice one), FAVORITE, FOLLOW! Kidding. It doesn't really matter to me. (LOL) Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Chebelakw

ENJOY ~

* * *

**_Hey Pines,_**

**_Could my parents pick an anymore haunted place to live? The answer is yes. I'm in New Orleans, Louisiana. The place is known as the hotbed for the paranormal. I don't want to be a real killjoy right off the bat and write that I really hate it here, but I also don't want to write that I really love it either because I have so many mixed feelings right now. My parents are very weird people. First they seem like they're too busy for for anything, paying you no mind, without so much as a howdy-do &amp; then all of a sudden they want to bond with you. They know about Evan's little problem, about not sleeping long periods of time, right? Dad thinks it's because of the constant jumping into state after state. But mom thinks it's some spiritual turmoil. Weird choice of words might I add._**

**_Back to the this whole bonding thing, I just found out my mom's side of the family was Native American. Interesting enough, her family was part of a tribe that practices shamanism. A shaman is a person regarded as having access to the world of good and evil spirits using magic to cure illness, foretell the future, control spiritual &amp; whatnot. Sounds totally cool and everything, but it actually runs deeper than that. My mom didn't want to explain the details. I was kind of disappointed too. Oh well._**

**_Anyways. The reason we were in New Orleans, was because my parents were searching for this wandering shaman, going by the name Awan. They found the man &amp; Evan wasn't all too thrilled about it. Then again he wasn't all too thrilled about anything. I thought there was going to be this huge ritual. Invovling fire to see spirits in the smoke that it reavealed, or maybe psychic visions being foretold, but nothing. Instead. Awan just told a story. Or rather he sang it in his native language. Which then my mom trasnlated to Evan and me._**

**_" We sing on the road of the spirits; The road of the great spirit. Among us are three hunters Who follow the bear, There never was a time When they were not hunting. We look upon the mountains This is a song of the mountains._**

**_I sit and I beat the drum. I summon the animals and even the storm winds obey my drum._**

**_I sit and I beat the drum. Even the storms and thunders answer me when I drum; and indeed great Aplasemwesit stops, obeying my drum._**

**_I sit and drum. Then Chebelakw comes and obeys my drum. At its sound, great Wuchowsen stops his wings and obeys the sound of my drum (when it sounds)._**

**_I sit and I beat my drum. Even the spirits under water come out and they obey my drum and the Chopper ceases chopping and obeys my drum._**

**_I sit and beat my drum and great Apodumken comes out and he also obeys my drum. The lightnings, thunders, stormwinds, storms, Atwusk'nlges,_**

**_Aplasemwesit, the water sprites and Chebelakw, all together, come toobey the sound of my drum. "_**

**_It was weird. It was enchanting. And I don't even know what._**  
**_The story mentioned Aplasemwesit, Apodumken, Atwusk'nlges which I'm assuming are all bad entities coming to a stop when they heard the beat the drum. Then a Chebelakw, (Chee-bal-ok) twice. I looked that one up. Turns out it's a folklore legend native americans tell to scare children into good behavior. Chebelakw is monster that has an unearthly cry and resembles a large diving owl, with only its head and talons visible._**

**_Spooky right? It's their version of the boogeyman. I wonder why Awan told Evan this story? What you think of it Pines? Thank you for reading my lengthy letter, it's to make up for those times I haven't written in a long time,_**

**_SKYLAR._**

* * *

NOTE: Kind of a short chapter I know &amp; it isn't where it left off. BUT! It is important. Hope you enjoyed. More will be coming your way. HUZZUH.

COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter to me. Thanks for reading! :]


	7. Something's Brewing

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Miraculously Mabel sits up with the help Dipper. She groans as she held her head. "Mabel! Are you okay?" Dipper asked as he reached for his sister's shoulder. As soon as he made contact with her Dipper got sent back with a different strike of lightning.

Then I knew where this was going. "All right." I muttered glaring up at the sky then yelled at the top of my lungs. "HIT WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" I expected the lightning stike to hurt to an extreme extent. But instead it made my whole body burn like a really bad fever &amp; I felt like I wanted to blow chunks from the really bad tug coming from my belly. Everything went into a blur and I hit the ground. It took me a few minutes to gather my composure. When I did, I woke up sitting, staring at a Dipper who was holding me up in his arms &amp; Mabel right next him.

"Um . . . " I blinked.

"You're all right." Dipper sighed.

"Oh please! DOT's more than all right. She's ALIVE! ALIIIVE!" Mabel yelled. " . . . And pretty cute when she's asleep. Don't you think so bro-bro?" She teasingly nudged her brother in the arm. Dipper only glared.

"Guys! What the heck happened? Weren't we just strucked by lightning and survived?" I asked. "How are we even okay?" Before the twins could even form a sentence wind just kept picking up &amp; thunder kept rumbling, this time at a distance. The sinister looking storm didn't seem to stop. We caught ourselves staring at the sky. And then hear, _I'm scared._

We reluctantly look at each other. Then the twins stared at me. I only shrugged. "What?" I asked awkwardly.

"Why did you say you were scared?" Dipper asked.

"AWWW! Don't worry DOT. You can hold on tight to Dippy, here, he'll protect you." Mabel grinned.

It's when Dipper &amp; I noticed we were still holding each other that we scooted away from one another embarrassed

"That wasn't me, you guys." I said folding my arms to my chest.

Again. _I'm scared._

Then Mabel &amp; I look at Dipper. He only held up his hands in defense. "Did you see those words escape out of my mouth?"

_Very scared._

And, then, Dipper &amp; I look at Mabel. She went awkwardly silent and shook her head.

Mabel, Dipper &amp; I agreed to sleep on this strangeness, then meet up tomorrow at The Shack if the sinister clouds didn't let up. For some odd reason I felt the need to say, "Be careful you two."

Dipper nodded &amp; Mabel gave a small smile.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_

* * *

**NOTE: Due to the lack of inspiration this chapter will be the LAST chapter. **

**BUT! If anyone of you out there want to continue it by all means be my guest. Just give the three characters DOT, Evan, &amp; Stanley credit to me &amp; send me a link in a PM of the continuing of the story. Because I'll want to read it! XD**

**THANK YOU READERS FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS &amp; WHATEVERS. It was good while it lasted. (LOL)**


End file.
